


化学公式、太阳风和三羧酸循环

by 07_24_3



Series: 不充足的睡眠和所有遗失的东西 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, 愚蠢的小学生爱情, 没什么好看的, 自我安慰的无聊产物
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07_24_3/pseuds/07_24_3
Summary: “这里晚上能看到星星吗？”“我不知道。”———是个坑。别跳。从原来的傻白甜1v1变成了混邪大三角三角好啊！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的有很努力地在取名字......但是，如你所见，我真的不会  
> 中文起名太难了  
> 还是英语首字母一拉随便拽一个好......

Megan躺在草坪上，球场另一头是1班的几个男孩子在踢比赛。即使接近傍晚太阳也依旧刺眼，她抬手挡住阳光，不一会有一副墨镜被架到她眼前。

她微微抬头：“你来了。”

Howard在她边上躺下：“你不在教室里。”

“谁放学了还想呆在教室里啊。”

“嗯......其实现在并不能——”

“算得上是放学，”Megan翻了个白眼，“我知道。”

Howard不知道该怎么接话，干脆就躺那儿。Megan看看他抬手去摘墨镜，被捉住了手腕。“没关系，反正我一直看的是你。”

Megan非常不意外地红了脸，别过头去：“啊啊啊你就知道我@¥%&#*......”

“你说什么？”Howard右手支起脑袋微微凑过去。

“我说，”Megan坐了起来，“我说......你这个姿势挺不错。”

“我听到的可不是这个啊。”Howard跟着她坐起来，看到Megan忽然看着他笑起来，还没来得及问便感到有什么擦着耳朵过去了。他抬手，检查了一下眼镜，再然后就看到自家队长远远地喊和笑弯了腰的队友，就算听不见也知道在说些什么。Howard高高地举起中指，无奈地去捡球。回来后队长已经跑过来大半，停住Howard的传球后喊道：“很抱歉打扰到你们！”背景里依旧是队友的嬉笑，Howard翻了个白眼，转身Megan已经站了起来：“去散散步吧。”

“好啊。”

“唉，”Megan看着远处的人影，“什么时候能有人教我踢球啊。”

“我就可以啊。”

“不不不，你太菜了。”

“什么？你再说一遍？”

“要我再给你读一遍你们球赛的战报吗？”Megan掏出手机，熟练地背诵，“第78分钟，我方也以锻炼队员为目的换上了Howard，换下了——诶你别跑啊我还没念完呢！”


	2. Chapter 2

“好好的怎么就下雨了啊。”Megan站在教学楼门口感到一阵忧愁，她不住宿，所以与许多人并不同路。

“我带了，借你。”Howard拿出自己粉红色的小伞递给Megan，后者见这颜色忍不住挑眉：“哇哦。”

“有什么问题吗，不要我走了。”

“别，”Megan拿过伞，“谢谢你了。”她撑开伞走入雨中，Howard于是在原地看着她，直到Megan消失在视野里。他三步并作两步跨上楼梯，从3班的后门溜进去：“Hey! my sweetheart!”

“恶心吧你这个人，”Shawn拍掉肩上Howard的手，“说了多少次不要用乱七八糟的名字叫我。”

Howard于是规规矩矩地站好：“我没带伞，一起回去？”

“你怎么每次都这样，”Shawn背起书包，把伞塞给Howard，“这次好好给我撑着，再像上次走到一半跑掉你看我不半夜去你寝室打你一顿。”

Howard嬉笑着答应，上次湿透了的Shawn的样子又浮现出来，他赖在Shawn的寝室里看他换衣服，啧啧嘴感叹没能和他一起上游泳课真是可惜。


	3. Chapter 3

Shawn戳戳前座的Megan：“今天体锻课我们篮球打5班，你会来看吗？”

“当然了。”

Shawn挑眉：“我以为你会去看1班的足球赛。”

所以为什么要特别强调是1班啊，Megan忍住笑意说：“我们班的比赛当然优先级最高啊。”

——

这是最后一场小组赛。3班打赢5班便能出线，而5班赢了出线的则是2班。不论如何5班还是要为名誉而战，从开始逐渐积累了领先优势的3班，在比赛的半程中被反超。

一次暂停，Megan叫住在喝水的Shawn：“我们能赢吗？”

Shawn笑了：“我们一定能赢。”

差距再一次被缩小，最后5秒，3班还差5班两分。Shawn接到队友的传球，在三分线边站定，起跳，从容地投出球。那颗凝聚了不知多少人目光的篮球划过空中，砸在篮筐上，然后——

“进了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊Shawn最强了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊......”Megan也不记得自己和同班的女生坐在场边喊了些什么无意义的东西，操场在那一刻沸腾起来。她记得的只有Shawn张开双臂示意全场为他欢呼，任队友从背后扑上来又不为所动地昂着头望向远方。

那是年少的意气风发。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是很懂篮球比赛的规矩，如有任何错误还请指出  
> 是很多年前的一场球赛了  
> 太菜写不出那个感觉，但是如果当时在现场的话，那个三分绝杀，真的非常非常青春了


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们决定不能再这样下去。

“嘿，”Howard在走廊上拉住Shawn，“我看到你和Megan一起走。”

”所以你是在吃谁的醋。”Shawn小声嘀咕，被瞪了一眼后举起双手做投降状：“我错了，以后我会和你女朋友保持距离的。”

Howard眯起眼：“他不是我女朋友。”

“意思是她能是我女朋友咯？”

“那也不行，”Howard想想又说，“但你可以做我男朋友。”

“别，我可不喜欢你。”Shawn试图从被Howard搂住肩的境地下逃脱，却听见Howard叹了口气。

“怎么了？”

Howard看着Megan在走廊另一头的背影：“我们还是要把话说清楚吧。”

* * *

 

“所以呢？”Megan放下笔，“你们两个来找我，就是为了告诉我你们要在一起了？需要我祝福你们吗？还是给你们证个婚？”

“不，只是不想让你不明不白地绿着。”

Shawn给了Howard一肘子：“顺便商量一下该怎么办。”

“还能怎么办，”Megan翻了个白眼，“我把话搁这儿，反正我是不会随便放弃的。”

“放弃什么，我吗？”

接收到Megan的眼神信号，Shawn再次给了Howard一肘子，并无视掉他痛苦的惊呼：“得了吧，大家都知道你在球场上演的多好。”

“哎哎哎，别的话可以随便说，但我的职业精神是不允许你乱讲的。”

他们还要再继续争下去，被Megan一句“说正事！”拉了回来。

“我觉得吧，不如我们就这样下去得了。一四我和你，二五我和他，三七你和他，”Howard比划着，“周六随便。”

原来你早就盘算好了？Shawn看着Howard，对方得意地笑着。

“我觉得没问题。”

“......那我也没问题。”

“那就这样？”

“就这样。”

“嗯，就这样。”

这场五分钟的谈话好像并没有解决什么问题？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3中文换字体了？是我的错觉吗？


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 喜闻乐见的期中考试后

“你不在球场上。”Howard塞给Megan一盒哈根达斯。

“哇哦，这是干什么。”

Howard在Megan身边的台阶上坐下，德育处和大部分的老师在开会，因此他们可以在教学楼前明目张胆地挨着。

“Shawn说你不开心，我就和他兑了钱买了这个。”

“我可吃不了这么多。”

“剩下的我拿去宿管那儿冻着。”

“那我就不客气啦。”Megan拆开盖子挖了一勺，“Shawn呢？”

“你们班主任找他喝茶。”

“真可惜。那个......晚上代我抱抱他吧，他心情也不太好。”

Howard挑眉：“没问题，不过你们一个两个的都是怎么了。”

“我就知道，”Megan翻了个白眼，“你这个大佬怎么会懂。”

Howard愣了愣，小心翼翼地问：“是期中考？”

Megan没有回答，Howard知道自己猜对了。

“我英语没考过Shawn，化学也不如你......啊，我就连写文都比不上Bell。”

“你们在写什么？”

“你和Shawn。”

“喂......”Megan不理会Howard的抗议继续往下说：“我怎么这么失败......”

“你也不用做到每一门都很优秀啊，而且你也不要光和我们比我们最擅长的学科，我们的语文......哎等一下你语文不是年级第一吗！”

Megan心虚地眨眨眼：“但是......”

“你已经很棒了！比Shawn还要棒那么一点点。”Howard忽然抬手给Megan比了个心，“爱你哦！”

Megan手一抖差点把整盒冰激凌翻在地上。

——

“所以接下来呢？”

“我不知道，”Megan咬着笔，“H请S去看电影？”

“嗯......他们有请你去看过电影吗？”

Megan没有意料到话题会突然转向自己：“啥？”她抬头，Bell好奇地看着她。“没有没有，你问这个干什么？”

“诶，我就突然好奇，他们两个同时约你去做不同的事你会怎么办。说真的，你对这两个人总有一点偏向吧。”

“我不知道，”Megan叹气，“他们两个我全都想要啊，所以我也永远得不到他们中的任何一个。”

她看向楼下，Howard特意提早从寝室出发和Shawn勾肩搭背地走来。

“我们都是这样吧。”

——

“你们班主任和你说了什么啊？”

“没什么，无非是要让我好好学习。倒是你，有安慰好Megan吗？”

“她挺开心的吧......我给她比了个心，她还非要让我再来一遍用手机拍下来，等会儿到教室里你可以问她要来看。”

“谁会想看这个。”

“我还说，‘你很棒，比Shawn还棒’，总之就是夸夸她啦。”

“你这个人怎么说话呢？”Shawn给Howard的肩上来了一拳，“什么叫比我还棒？”

“亲爱的，这是事实啊。”

“我到底是怎么喜欢上你的，真是见了鬼了。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们甚至失去了黄昏的颜色  
> 当蓝色的夜堕落在世界时  
> 没人看见我们手牵着手
> 
> ——Pablo Neruda

Howard至今不懂为何校园集市要在冬天举办，不过室外的寒冷没有冻住同学们的热情，大家都在校园里的各个摊位间游荡。Howard顺着路漫无目的地走，最后来到了球场上。这里地形平坦，所以风很大，很冷。也很暗，巨大的照明灯歇在夜色里。这里根本没有人，就连抓小情侣的德育处老师都不屑于来此。

等等，那儿好像有个人？

他悄悄走过去，大概是一个同学靠着球门柱抱膝坐着，脸埋在臂间。

怎么办，贸然打扰肯定不好。Howard塞在口袋里的手蹭过一包纸巾。

啊。

* * *

Megan没来由地忽然想抬起头，然后她就看到了脚边的一包餐巾纸。

有些犹豫地捡起来，再抬头，她看到了一个仓皇跑路的红色身影。

Megan一时不知道是该笑还是该继续哭。

* * *

 

“你看这个滴胶挂坠，”Megan举起她刚买的项链，“颜色调得真好啊，里面的闪粉像星星一样。”

Howard凑过来：“也像你的眼睛。”

Megan毫不意外地红了脸：“不要离我这么近，被老师看到就完了。”

但其实不管怎样，一男一女在别的同学都在热热闹闹地逛集市时偏偏在黑漆漆的球场上刻意地隔着同一根门柱靠坐着，这是怎么都洗不白的吧......

“这是给你的啦。”

“嗯？”

“你看，”Megan转过吊坠，在其里的一面上刻着一个苯环，“是个苯哦。来，我给你带上。”

“谢谢你了。”Howard把玩了一下挂坠，最后决定把它直接露在外面。

Megan打量了一下：“很配你这件白色的衬衫。”

Howard笑了，没再说话，小心地抓住Megan的手，她也没有拒绝。两个人都在这时抬头，无言地望起漆黑的天来。

“去年，我也在这里......”

“去年的时候我在这......”

Megan瞪大眼盯着Howard，视线里夹杂着惊喜和那种期待没有落空的满足。大概是因为迎着风吧，她眼里渐渐蓄起水光，Howard不紧不慢掏出纸巾给她。

那天的那个人，是你啊。

“现在是冬天。”

Megan握紧了Howard的手。

“牵手的时间可以再长一点。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了不掉码我有很认真地在修改现实了


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “孩子他爸，”Megan紧紧抓住Howard的双手，热泪盈眶，“咱家终于出了个会踢球的啦！”  
> 什么玩意？  
> Howard觉得自己或许在考试时睡着了。  
> 可今天又是星期几？

“嘿，你怎么了？”

Megan试图把Howard的脸扳过来，他想了想还是没有说出那个诡异的梦。

“你一直很怪诶，都不敢看我？”Megan想了想，“难道......是他先跟你讲了？好吧，好吧，你不用有愧疚感的，毕竟你们住隔壁。”

“讲了什么？”

“那就是你还不知道咯？”Megan一秒笑起来。她抓住Howard的手，他心里忽然一阵发毛。

“Shawn进校足球队了。”

Howard于是脱口而出：“咱家终于出了个会踢球的了。”

“啥？”Megan愣了一下，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈可以这样说也是了。”

* * *

“Howard。”

“怎么。”

“周五放学后我们有一场球赛，去外校踢。”

“我没空，有课。”

“可是，”Shawn叹口气，“我输了一个赌，他们要我带‘家属’去。”

Howard挑眉：“那就找Megan去。”

“不行。”Shawn认真起来，“她还不想让别人知道我们的关系。”

“她亲口说的？”

“......我猜的，毕竟大家都以为你和她......我觉得还是就这样比较好。”

Howard显然没有被说服，他可不觉得他们三位的保密工作做得有多好，但他还是说：“好吧，我去。”

“那你的课？”

“要到7点才上，我应该赶得上吧。”

* * *

他早该料到的。

他们输得有够惨，3-0，一球未进。回学校的车上没有人讲话，征用的校车大巴挺宽敞，不少人自己独占了两座，不是睡觉就是看手机。Howard自然坐在Shawn旁边，把靠窗的位置留给他。

“我今天是不是踢得很烂。”

别吧，Howard脑中开始循环，你早该料到的，我们学校有多菜鸡你又不是不知道，你根本不会安慰人，而你还是上了这辆车。

“哪有，你已经很棒了。”如果忽略掉你数不清的越位和丢掉的机会的话。

Shawn当然猜不到他脑海里危险的后半句，但仅仅前面的几个字毫无用处。Howard见他没有回答，凑过去看他朝着窗外的脸。果然，Shawn的眼眶已经红了。

他叹口气，阻止了Shawn再把头别过去的企图，一手环住他的肩拉向自己：“来吧，他们看不见的。”

“可是——”“你的衬衫”四个字被Howard按进衣服里，他还不忘摘掉Shawn磕在他肩上的眼镜。他低下头凑在他耳边说：“哭吧，哭完了就振作起来。你是校队的首发，你是全校最好的前锋，你不能丧气。”

Shawn伸出一只手，犹豫了一下最后抓住了Howard的衬衣下摆。Howard顺势往里面坐了坐，他开始计划起下车后漫长的心理疏导，以及一个逃掉补课班的借口。

 


End file.
